Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... Boyan prayed to Stella pack to keep his pack safe and happy again. Suddenky a voice whispered in his ear "You're prayer... It will take a long time to answer... But it will come true..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius sighed, and he padded over to the river to fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa padded with him. "You know... Life isn't over yet. You still have your mother. And your siblings... " he told him. She didn't like young wolves depressed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know," he said. "That's why I'm hunting." He scooped a fish out of the water and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa caught a blue gill. "Remus found me when I was a pup..." she began. "He was kind. And I know he was proud of you." Lupa touched her muzzle to Tiberius' forehead. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius blushed a little. "Um, thanks," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (?) Lupa padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, I ment Tiberius! He's supposst to be just like his father, so I get confused :( ) Tiberius sighed and caught a carp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I stopped crying and thought about my pups. Prickle! 16:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius took his catch back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The strange wolf's words rang in Boyan's ears. Who was it? (dot dot dot... Hint hint! xP) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (?) He gave the fish to his sisters. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Who do you think answered Boyan's prayer? Hint: a wolf who pauses (...) a lot.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) They ate the fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa ate a trout. She finished it and went to sun herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (There isn't much sun in Umbras Pack) Tiberius gave his mother a fish to eat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (oh, then she went to, um, shadow bathe. xP) Lupa sighed and looked at the sky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It started to rain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "(beep)t." Lupa cursed under her breath. She padded into her den. (Making a mate for Lupa...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius padded into the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You should eat," I told my pups. Prickle! 18:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavian nodded and padded out of the den. He came back with mice and squirrels. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Making Vulcan a new member...) Vulcan padded into the wolf camp. He was starving and needed shelter. He saw a white she wolf running towards him. (Lupa) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan